The Original Family: Always There
by IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: Various drabbles about the Original Family and their bonds to each other and other TVD and TO characters


**Wow this fic is the first thing I've published on this site in ages :) **

**So yea, I'm very much in love with the Originals :D both the TV show and the family :)**

**Inspiration hit me again for the first time in months and I felt like writing again :D Yay!**

**Anyway read on! And enjoy (hopefully)**

**Also I apologise now did any of the characters seem OOC **

**If you do enjoy, please follow, fave and even leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic are mine much as I wish they were **

**Cover image from Google **

* * *

**Always There**

**52 Years, 4 months and 9 days**

Rebekah flinched as another agonised cry ripped through the air, Klaus was suffering through another hallucination and there was nothing she, or anyone, could do about it.

Although it certainly wasn't through lack of trying.

Elijah had tracked down dozens of witches and near begged them for their help in ridding their brother of his curse. She had also done her part, she had gone through Alexander and his companion's belongings time and time again the hopes that something, anything would turn up that could help her suffering brother however she had been disappointed each time.

As she read through her ex-fiancé's diaries she tried to hate him for tricking her and endangering her family but she was unable to completely hate him, not when she could still remember the feel of his lips on hers, or how unbelievable happy she had been when he asked her to come with him. His companions though, she had no trouble hating and she cursed them every time she failed to find something that could help her brother.

Even Kol had returned briefly from his wandering to try and aid their attempts by telling them all he had learnt from the witches he currently ran with, not that it was anything that they hadn't already figured out but they were still grateful for his efforts.

Another scream, more pained than its predecessor reaches their ears.

"Elijah." Rebekah couldn't bear to listen to another scream and so turned to her eldest brother for comfort.

"Elijah there has to be something we have missed, perhaps the witches were not completely truthful, they are not too fond of us and have plenty of reason to hide the truth." She knew she was grasping at highly unlikely ideas but she was truly desperate, it had been over fifty years since Klaus had killed her fiancee and his companions and since he had first been plagued by the curse as a result and if it hadn't been for Elijah's complete confidence that they would get Klaus back no matter how long it took, that kept her from giving up entirely.

"The witches did not lie, I would have been aware of it instantly if they had dared to keep truths from me." Rebekah opened her mouth to reply but another scream, this time accompanied by sobs, rent the air.

"We need to go to him, it gets worse when we are not next to him, you know this Rebekah."

"I cannot, not yet, when he is like this… it terrifies me, L'ijah and it is my fault he is like this, I should have realised that Alexander was lying to me." Rebekah could feel tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall, crying would be useless to her brother and to herself.

Elijah blurred and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her the privacy she needed to let a solitary tear fall.

"I swear we will get him back Rebekah, we will get our brother back."

Rebekah was afraid to speak, afraid that the hopelessness, pain and guilt

she felt would overwhelm her if she dared speak and she would no longer be able to contain her emotions.

Elijah pulled away from the hug and placed a gentle kiss on Rebekah's forehead.

"You go and bring some more blood for him, maybe that will help to calm him. I will go in and try to talk to him." Rebekah nodded and in a blur, disappeared into the forest in search of people.

Elijah sighed heavily as he faced the door that was between him and his brother.

They had chanced upon the hut deep in the forest and had immediately recognised the benefits of it. Small and windowless the hit was perfect for containing their brother, as well as being free of anything that could be used by Klaus to harm himself.

Before Elijah had allowed his brother into the hut he had thoroughly searched it, destroying and removing anything that could be used as a weapon.

Several times the siblings had returned to their brother only to find that he had formed a weapon out of anything he could lay his hands on and had tried again and again to end his life.

Now the hut just had a straw bed, the only thing that Elijah had deemed not dangerous to his brother.

Now he knocked ok the door and spoke.

"Niklaus? it is Elijah, may I come in?" Elijah hesitated at the door, scared as to what he would find inside. No worded reply came from within but Elijah could just make out a pained grunt which he chose to believe was a yes. Taking a deep breathe to steel himself for whatever state Klaus was in, Elijah stepped inside the building.

His younger brother was curled up, his knees brought up to his chin, arms wrapped around his head, his last defence against the visions, Elijah reckoned.

"Klaus." When Klaus made no response Elijah crept closer, with slow and careful movements, like Klaus was a wounded animal, which in a way Elijah supposed, he was.

Klaus lifted his head to gaze forlornly at Elijah and the eldest Original's heart nearly broke at the fear and pain held within the blue orbs.

"L'ijah is that really you?"

"Yes, Niklaus it really is me." Elijah frowned at his brother's confused and worried look.

"They always say that, always but it never is my brother, my brother abandoned me, everyone abandoned me." Klaus's head sunk back onto his knees and he let out a grief-stricken wail.

"Brother. Niklaus, I promise you that it is truly me, I have not abandoned you. Rebekah and I have been with you, taking care of you."

For a second Elijah thought he was getting through to his brother but then rage flooded Klaus's features and he snarled.

"Lies!" Klaus sprang up and began to stalk towards Elijah.

"You are not real!" Klaus yelled before leaping at his brother, fangs un-sheathed.

Elijah briefly considered fighting Klaus, perhaps that would shake off his brother's belief that he was not real, but at the last second he decided against it and with a blur of motion left the hut.

He listened with a heavy heart to Klaus's disturbed mumbles and furious snarls as he paced around the inside of the cabin, talking to whatever visions he was currently seeing.

Elijah settled down in the dirt, nearly convincing himself that his nearby presence would help calm Klaus when in reality his brother would be oblivious to his nearness, caught up in his hallucinations as he was.

Elijah hated with every fibre of his being his inability to help his brother. It had always been his job, protect his siblings at any cost and he had accepted it whole-heartedly, eager to keep them all safe from harm, but here he was, unable to protect his brother from his own mind.

"Father! Father please, it was an accident, I never meant for Henrik to be hurt, please father."

Elijah froze as his brother cried out the name of their long dead brother, as far as he was aware this was the first time since Klaus first been cursed that he had called out Henrik's name and he felt a rush of pride that Klaus had managed to keep his memories of his youngest brother free of the curse's influence for so long.

For the next while Elijah's resolve was severely tested as Klaus started to alternate between pleading with his adopted father and begging his dead brother for forgiveness.

Finally Klaus silenced and Elijah guessed that he had fallen asleep. Not that that meant a respite from the torture, not at all. Elijah knew that his brother would still be suffering, even in his sleep.

No longer being forced to listen to his brother's cries Elijah instead began to let his mind wander back to when they were human and particularly back to when Henrik was alive.

He knew that Klaus blamed himself for Henrik's death even if Klaus would never admit it. He also knew that Klaus believed that the rest of his siblings also blamed him for Henrik's death when, in Elijah's case anyway, this was completely untrue. Rebekah as well, he knew didn't blame Klaus for Henrik's death.

Their father however was a different matter. He had always clashed with Niklaus and would challenge and bully him any chance he got.

Elijah stirred from his thoughts when his supernatural senses alerted him to a fast approaching presence, Rebekah had returned and Elijah was grateful as it meant a break from his reminiscent thoughts.

"Elijah we need to leave here soon, the villagers know what we are and a what we do, I could not get any blood everyone hid themselves inside their homes when I passed through, I would have stayed longer and found someone only I wanted to return, I worry about him when I can't see him."

An anguished scream from within thejr makeshift house interrupted Elijah before he could speak and when it was followed by loud sobs punctuated by futious curses Elijah felt he had to intervene again.

Elijah entered only to be tackled by Klaus, holding several large pieces of straw in his hands.

Elijah began wrestling with Klaus who believed him to be their father and was attempting to kill him with a piece of straw from the bed that he was convinced was a white-oak-stake.

"Niklaus please!" Elijah was unwilling to hurt his brother and obviously the straw wouldn't hurt him in the slightest but he was anxious that Klaus would hurt himself in his desperate struggles against him.

"I will murder you! You deserve it, I was nothing but obedient to you and you…" Whatever Klaus had been about to say (and Elijah figured that it wouldn't be at all flattering towards Mikael) was cut off by a sob and suddenly Klaus was backing into the corner and trying to get as far from Elijah as was possible in the small space.

"Henrik. Henrik please forgive me." Elijah nearly sobbed with his brother as he realised that now Klaus saw Henrik rather than their father or him.

"I should have died not you, I am sorry brother, forgive me please." Klaus wailed again and curled into a ball and rocked gently back and forth mumbling and crying.

Elijah's big brother instincts kicked in and he found himself moving to Niklaus's side and gently pulling his sobbing brother into a hug and murmured reassuring nothings, hoping that he was somehow helping his brother. As Klaus slowly began to relax against his side Elijah felt a wave of relief rush over him, he may not be able to rid his brother of the curse just yet, but providing what comfort he could would satisfy him for now.

The two brother's looked up as the door slowly swung open and Rebekah entered cautiously.

"Bekah." Their sister smiled with relief when she was recognised and quickly joined her brother's embrace, pressing close to Klaus and providing what little comfort she could against the horrors he was experiencing.

The three siblings remained wrapped together in silence for some time before Klaus spoke, his voice calmer and more

'him' than it had been in a long time.

"Why have you not left me yet? I am nothing but a burden to you like this and abandoning me would make life easier for the two of you, so why-"

"You are wrong Klaus." Rebekah cut across her half-brother.

"You are not a burden, you are our brother and we would die before we abandoned you like this."

"Always and forever, that is what we promised and we do not intend to break that promise, ever." Rebekah tightened her hold on both her brothers as she spoke.

Elijah smiled as his sister soothed Klaus with just a few words.

Klaus didn't reply, just pulled his siblings closer and nuzzled into Elijah's shoulder in a rare display of trust and love.

In that moment all of Elijah's hope that their brother could be saved, both from the curse and from himself came rushing back full force and he swore to himself that he would spend the rest of his eternity ensuring that he did not lose his brother, either to enemies or to his own fears and rage.

* * *

**Not my best ending :/ I'll be the first to admit, also i apologise if there seems to be a plot lacking :/ ****Overall though I think I am happy with it :)**

**If people request it there will be more chapters, not just focusing on the curse but on other times throughout their lives :) including in New Orleans and Mystic Falls and their interactions with the people in those places :)**

**I am aware that there was very little of either Klaus's or Rebekah's POV in this and it was all heavily Elijah's POV but not all chappies will be like that and there will be plenty from all three :) (and quite possibly Finn and Kol as well)**

**Again, if you enjoyed please follow, fave and review! **

**Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
